nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ubisoft
Ubisoft is a major developer and publisher. They have created plenty of top-notch games such as the Rayman and Splinter Cell series. During the 1990s and 2000s, the company also distributed numerous games in Europe. History Studios Games (Published or Developed) Note these will be games that have appeared on Nintendo systems only Nintendo Entertainment System * ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' * ''Jimmy Connors Tennis'' * ''Prince of Persia'' (Virtual Console) Game Boy * ''Dragon's Lair: The Legend'' * ''F1 Pole Position'' * ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' * ''Jimmy Connors Tennis'' * ''Star Wars'' (Europe) * ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * ''Street Racer'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System * ''ActRaiser 2'' (Europe) * ''F1 Pole Position 2'' (Europe) * ''F1 Pole Position'' * ''Hyper V-Ball'' (Europe) * ''Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour'' * ''Prince of Persia'' (Virtual Console) * Street Racer Nintendo 64 * ''All Star Tennis 99'' * ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' * ''Buck Bumble'' * ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' * ''F1 Pole Position 64'' * ''F1 Racing Championship'' * ''Monaco Grand Prix'' * ''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' * ''Rocket: Robot on Wheels'' * ''S.C.A.R.S'' * ''Tom & Jerry in Fists of Furry'' (Europe) * ''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' (Europe) * ''Tonic Trouble'' Game Boy Color * ''Aladdin'' * ''All Star Tennis 2000'' * ''Animorphs'' * ''Barca Total 2000'' * ''Batman: Chaos in Gotham'' * ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' * ''Carl Lewis Athletics 2000'' * ''David O'Leary's Total Soccer 2000'' * ''Dinosaur'' * ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' * ''Dragon Riders'' * ''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial: The 20th Anniversary'' (Europe) * ''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial and the Cosmic Garden'' (Europe) * ''F1 Racing Championship'' * ''Flipper & Lopaka'' * ''Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado'' * ''Guy Roux Manager 2000'''' (Europe)'' * ''Harvest Moon 2 GBC'' (Europe) * ''Hexcite: The Shapes of Victory'' * ''Hype: The Time Quest'' * ''Inspector Gadget: Operation Madkactus'' * ''Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House'' * ''Legend of the River King 2'' (Europe) * ''Les Visiteurs'' * ''Little Nicky'' * ''Lufia: The Legend Returns'' (Europe) * [[Moorhuhn 3: ...Es Gibt Huhn!|''Moorhuhn 3: ...Es Gibt Huhn!]] * [[Papyrus|''Papyrus]] * ''Planet of the Apes'' * ''Playmobil Interactive: Laura'' * ''Prince of Persia'' (Virtual Console) * ''Rayman'' * ''Rayman 2'' * ''Return of the Ninja'' (Europe) * ''Scrabble'' * ''Sesame Street: Elmo's 123s'' (Europe) * ''Sesame Street: Elmo's ABCs'' (Europe) * ''Sesame Street: The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (Europe) * ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' * ''Spirou: The Robot Invasion'' * ''Suzuki Alstare Extreme Racing'' (Europe) * ''Taxi 3'' * ''Telefoot Soccer 2000'' (Europe) * ''The Emperor's New Groove'' * ''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Wild Adventure'' * ''Tom and Jerry in Mouse Attacks'' (Europe) * ''Tonic Trouble'' * ''Toonsylvania'' * ''VIP'' Game Boy Advance * ''Advance Guardian Heroes'' * ''American Bass Challenge'' * ''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' * ''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' * ''Batman: Vengeance'' * ''Bratz'' * ''Breath of Fire'''' (Europe) * [[Breath of Fire II|''Breath of Fire II]] (Europe) * ''Catz'' * ''Chessmaster'' * ''Colin McRae Rally 2.0'' * ''Crazy Chicken 3'' * ''Crouching Tiger: Hidden Dragon'' * ''Davis Cup Tennis'' * ''Donald Duck Advance'' * ''Dogz'' * ''Dogz 2'' * ''Dogz Fashion'' * ''Dokapon: Monster Hunter'' (Europe) * ''Guy Roux Manager 2002'' * ''Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town'' (Europe) * Horsez * ''Ice Age'' * ''Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World'' * ''Lilo & Stitch'' (Europe) * ''Lunar Legend'' * ''Marcel Desailly: Football Advance'' * ''Medabots: Metabee'' (Europe) * ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' (Europe) * ''Mike Tyson Boxing'' * ''Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction'' * ''Moto Racer Advance'' * ''Mucha Lucha! Mascaritas of the Lost Code'' * ''Muppet Pinball Mayhem'' (Europe) * ''Lara Croft - Tomb Raider: The Prophecy'' * ''Open Season'' * ''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' (Europe) * ''Petz: Hamsterz 2'' * ''Petz Vet'' * ''Pinball Challenge Deluxe'' * ''Pippa Funnell'' * ''Pippa Funnell: Stable Adventure'' * ''Planet of the Apes'' * ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' * ''Rayman 3'' * ''Rayman: 10th Anniversary'' * ''Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge'' * ''Rayman Advance'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' * ''Rocky'' * ''Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Potion Commotion'' * ''Salt Lake 2002'' * ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber-Chase'' * ''Scrabble'' * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * ''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' * ''Steven Gerrard's Total Manager 2002'' * ''Super Bust-A-Move'' * ''Super Dodge Ball Advance'' (Europe) * ''Surf's Up'' * ''Taxi 3'' * ''The Jungle Book'' * ''The Mummy'' * ''The Sum of All Fears'' * ''Tiger Woods PGA Tour Golf'' (Europe) * ''TMNT'' * ''TOCA World Touring Cars'' * ''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (Europe) * ''Tom and Jerry in Infurnal Escape'' (Europe) * ''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' * ''Total Soccer Manager'' * ''Treasure Planet'' (Europe) * ''Trollz: Hair Affair'' * ''VIP'' * ''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure'' * ''Worms Blast'' * ''Worms World Party'' GameCube * ''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' * ''Batman: Vengeance'' * ''Beyond Good & Evil'' * ''Bust-A-Move 3000'' * ''Charlie's Angels'' * ''Evolution Worlds'' * ''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life'' (Europe) * ''Largo Winch: Empire Under Threat'' * ''Medabots: Infinity'' (Europe) * ''Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal'' * ''Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction'' * ''Open Season'' * ''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' * ''PK: Out of the Shadows'' * ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' * ''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' * ''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' * ''Pro Rally'' * ''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' * ''Rayman Arena'' * ''Rocky'' * ''Speed Challenge: Jacques Villeneuve's Racing Vision'' * ''Surf's Up'' * ''Tarzan Untamed'' * ''Taxi 3'' * ''The Sum of All Fears'' * ''TMNT'' * ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' * ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' * ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' * ''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3'' * ''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Double Agent'' * ''UFC: Throwdown'' (Europe) * ''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure'' * ''Worms Blast'' * ''XIII'' Nintendo DS * ''100 All-Time Favorites'' * ''Alexandra Ledermann: Summer Camp Adventures'' * ''Animal Genius'' (Europe) * ''Anno 1701: Dawn of Discovery'' * ''Aqua Panic'' * ''Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard'' * ''Asphalt: Urban GT'' * ''Asphalt: Urban GT 2'' * ''Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles'' * ''Assassin's Creed II: Discovery'' * [[Asterix: These Romans are Crazy!|''Asterix: These Romans are Crazy!]] * [[Battle of Giants: Dinosaurs|''Battle of Giants: Dinosaurs]] * ''Battle of Giants: Dragons'' * ''Battle of Giants: Mutant Insects'' * ''Battles of Prince of Persia'' * ''Best Friends Tonight'' * ''Bomberman DS'' * ''Brain Challenge'' * ''Broken Sword: Shadow of the Templars - Director's Cut'' * ''Brothers In Arms DS'' * ''Catz'' * ''Cesar Millan's Dog Whisperer'' * ''Chessmaster: The Art of Learning'' * ''City Life DS'' * ''Classic Word Games'' * ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' * ''C.O.P.: The Recruit'' * ''CSI Crime Scene Investigation: Dark Motives'' * ''CSI Crime Scene Investigation: Deadly Intent - The Hidden Cases'' * [[CSI Crime Scene Investigation: Unsolved!|''CSI Crime Scene Investigation: Unsolved!]] * [[Curling DS|''Curling DS]] * ''Dawn of Discovery'' * ''Dogz'' * ''Dolphin Island Underwater Adventures'' * ''Ener-G: Dance Squad'' * ''Ener-G: Gym Rockets'' * ''Ener-G: Horse Riders'' * ''Exit DS'' (Australia) * ''Fairyland Melody Magic'' * ''Family Feud: 2010 Edition'' * ''Farm Life: Manage Your Own Farm'' (Europe) * ''Fashion Studio: Paris Collection'' * ''Galaxy Racers'' * ''Girls Life: Fashion Addicts'' * ''Girls Life: Jewellery Style'' * ''Gourmet Chef'' * ''Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game'' * ''Guitar Rock Tour'' * ''Hamsterz Life'' * ''Happy Cooking'' * ''Hell's Kitchen'' * ''Horsez'' * ''How to Pass Your Driving Test'' * ''Imagine Animal Doctor'' * ''Imagine Animal Doctor Care Center'' * ''Imagine Artist'' * ''Imagine Baby Club'' * ''Imagine Babysitters'' * ''Imagine Babyz'' * ''Imagine Babyz Fashion'' * ''Imagine Ballet Star'' * ''Imagine Boutique Owner'' * ''Imagine Champion Rider'' * ''Imagine Cheerleader'' * ''Imagine Detective'' * ''Imagine Dream Weddings'' * ''Imagine Family Doctor'' * ''Imagine Fashion Designer'' * ''Imagine Fashion Designer New York'' * ''Imagine Fashion Designer World Tour'' * ''Imagine Fashion Model'' * ''Imagine Fashion Paradise'' * ''Imagine Fashion Stylist'' * ''Imagine Figure Skater'' * ''Imagine Gymnast'' * ''Imagine Ice Champions'' * ''Imagine Interior Designer'' * ''Imagine Modern Dancer'' * ''Imagine Makeup Artist'' * ''Imagine Master Chef'' * ''Imagine Movie Star'' * ''Imagine Music Fest'' * ''Imagine My Restaurant'' * ''Imagine Party Planner'' * ''Imagine Reporter'' * ''Imagine Resort Owner'' * ''Imagine Rock Star'' * ''Imagine Salon Stylist'' * ''Imagine Soccer Captain'' * ''Imagine Sweet 16'' * ''Imagine Teacher'' * ''Imagine Teacher Class Trip'' * ''Imagine Wedding Designer'' * ''Imagine Zookeeper'' * ''Jake Power: Fireman'' * ''Jake Power: Handyman'' * ''Jake Power: Policeman'' * ''James Cameron's Avatar: The Game'' * ''Jam Sessions'' * ''Jam Sessions 2'' * ''Jojo's Fashion Show'' * [[Let's Draw!|''Let's Draw!]] (Europe) * [[Lost Magic|''Lost Magic]] * ''Lunar: Dragon Song'' * ''Master All Classics'' * ''Maths Play'''' (Europe) * [[Metropolis Crimes|''Metropolis Crimes]] * ''Miami Nights: Singles in the City'' * ''Michael Jackson: The Experience'' * ''Midnight Play! Pack'' * ''Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes'' * ''Mind Quiz: Your Brain Coach'' * ''My Chinese Coach'' * ''My English Coach'' * ''My Fashion Studio'' * ''My French Coach'' * ''My French Coach Level 2: Intermediate'' * ''My Fun Facts Coach'' * ''My Healthy Cooking Coach'' * ''My Japanese Coach'' * ''My SAT Coach'' * ''My Secret World by Imagine'' * ''My Spanish Coach'' * ''My Spanish Coach Level 2: Intermediate'' * ''My Stop Smoking Coach: Allen Carr's EasyWay'' * ''My Weight Loss Coach'' * ''My Word Coach'' * ''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' (Europe) * ''OK! Puzzle Stars'' * ''Open Season'' * ''Pawly Pets: My Pet Hotel'' * ''Pawly Pets: My Vet Practice'' (Europe) * ''Peppa Pig: Fun and Games'' * ''Pet Adoption Center'' * ''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' * ''Petz: Bunnyz'' * ''Petz: Bunnyz Bunch'' * ''Petz: Catz 2'' * ''Petz: Catz Clan'' * ''Petz: Catz Playground'' * ''Petz: Dogz 2'' * ''Petz: Dogz Fashion'' * ''Petz: Dogz Pack'' * ''Petz: Dogz Superstar'' * ''Petz: Dogz Talent Show'' * ''Petz: Dolphinz Encounter'' * ''Petz Fantasy: Moonlight Magic'' * ''Petz Fantasy: Sunshine Magic'' * ''Petz Fashion: Dogz and Catz'' * ''Petz: Hamsterz 2'' * ''Petz: Hamsterz Superstarz'' * ''Petz: Horseshoe Ranch'' * ''Petz: Horsez 2'' * ''Petz: Horsez Family'' * ''Petz: Monkeyz House'' * ''Petz: My Baby Panda'' * ''Petz: My Horse Family'' * ''Petz: My Kitten Family'' * ''Petz: My Monkey Family'' * ''Petz: My Puppy Family'' * ''Petz: Nursery'' * ''Petz: Nursery 2'' * ''Petz: Playschool'' * ''Petz: Pony Beauty Pageant'' * ''Petz: Puppyz and Kittenz'' * ''Petz Rescue: Endangered Paradise'' * ''Petz Rescue: Ocean Patrol'' * ''Petz Rescue: Wildlife Vet'' * ''Petz Wild Animals: Dolphinz'' * ''Petz Wild Animals: Tigerz'' * ''Planet Rescue: Endangered Island'' * ''Planet Rescue: Animal Emergency'' * ''Planet Rescue: Ocean Patrol'' * ''Platinum Sudoku'' * ''Poptropica Adventures'' * ''Presss Your Luck: 2010 Edition'' * ''Prince of Persia: The Fallen King'' * ''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' * ''Puppy Palace'' * ''Puzzler Collection'' (Europe) * ''Puzzler World'' * ''Puzzler World 2'' * ''Puzzler World 2012'' * ''Quick Yoga Training'' * ''Rabbids Go Home'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' * ''Rayman DS'' * ''Real Soccer 2008'' * ''Real Soccer 2009'' * ''Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure'' (Australia) * ''Sam Power: Footballer'' * ''Scrabble 2007 Edition'' * ''Scrabble 2009 Edition'' * ''Shaun White Snowboarding'' * ''Sports Collection'' * ''Sprung'' * ''Star Trek: Tactical Assault'' (Europe) * ''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * ''Stratego'' * ''Style Lab: Fashion Design'' * ''Style Lab: Jewelry Design'' * ''Style Lab: Makeover'' * ''Surf's Up'' * ''Take A Break's: Puzzle Bonanza'' * ''Take A Break's: Puzzle Master'' * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade Attack'' * ''Telly Addicts'' * ''The Legend of Kage 2'''' (Australia) * [[The Price is Right|''The Price is Right]] * ''The Price is Right: 2010 Edition'' * ''The Settlers'' * ''The Smurfs'' * ''TMNT'' * ''Tom Clancy's EndWar'' * ''Tom Clancy's HAWX 2'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' * ''Top Trumps: Dogs & Dinosaurs'' * ''Top Trumps: Horror & Predators'' * ''Totally Spies! 3: Secret Agent'' (Australia) * ''Totally Spies! 4: Autour du Monde'' * ''Totally Spies! Mon Agenda Secret'' * ''Where's Waldo? The Fantastic Journey'' * ''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 1st Edition'' * ''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 2nd Edition'' * ''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 3rd Edition'' * ''Wordfish'' Wii * ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' * ''Academy of Champions: Soccer'' * ''Aqua Panic'' * ''Babysitting Party'' * ''Battle of Giants: Dinosaurs Strike'' * ''Blazing Angles: Squadrons of WWII'' * ''Boot Camp Academy'' * ''Broken Sword: Shadow of the Templars - Director's Cut'' * ''Brothers in Arms: Double Time'' * ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' * ''Cook Wars'' * ''Cosmic Family'' * ''Cranium Kabookii'' * ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Deadly Intent'' * ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Fatal Conspiracy'' * ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Hard Evidence'' * ''Dance Juniors'' * ''Dance on Broadway'' * ''Dawn of Discovery'' * ''Drawsome! Artist'' * ''Drawsome! Sketch Quest'' * ''Driver: Parallel Lines'' * ''Driver: San Francisco'' * ''Emergency Heroes'' * ''Family Fest Presents Circus Games'' * ''Family Fest Presents Movie Games'' * ''Family Feud: 2010 Editon'' * ''Family Feud: 2012 Editon'' * ''Family Feud Decades'' * ''Far Cry: Vengeance'' * ''Fit in Six'' * ''Free Running'' * ''Fun Park Party'' * ''Gold's Gym: Cardio Workout'' * ''Gold's Gym: Dance Workout'' * ''GT Pro Series'' * ''Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game'' * ''Hell's Kitchen'' * ''Hollywood Squares'' * ''Imagine Champion Rider'' * ''Imagine Fashion Party'' * ''Imagine Party Babyz'' * ''James Cameron's Avatar: The Game'' * ''Just Dance'' * ''Just Dance: Disney Party'' * ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' * ''Just Dance: Summer Party'' * ''Just Dance 2'' * ''Just Dance 3'' * ''Just Dance 4'' * ''Just Dance 2014'' * ''Just Dance 2015'' * ''Just Dance 2016'' * ''Just Dance 2017'' * ''Just Dance 2018'' * ''Just Dance 2019'' * ''Just Dance Wii'' * ''Just Dance Wii 2'' * ''Just Dance Kids'' * ''Just Dance Kids 2'' * ''Knockout Party'' * ''Michael Jackson: The Experience'' * ''Monster 4X4: Stunt Racer'' * ''Monster 4X4: World Circuit'' * ''Movie Party'' * ''My Fitness Coach'' * ''My Fitness Coach Club'' * ''My Fitness Coach: Dance Workout'' * ''My Fitness Coach 2: Exercise & Nutrition'' * ''My French Coach'' * ''My Spanish Coach'' * My Word Coach * NCIS * Nitrobike * ''No More Heroes'' * ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' * ''Open Season'' * ''Peppa Pig: Fun and Games'' * ''Peppa Pig: The Game'' * ''Petz: Crazy Monkeyz'' * ''Petz: Catz 2'' * ''Petz: Dogz 2'' * ''Petz: Horsez 2'' * ''Petz: Horse Club'' * ''Petz Rescue: Wildlife Vet'' * ''Petz Sports: Dog Playground'' * ''Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition'' * ''Prince of Persia: Rival Swords'' * ''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' * ''Puzzler Collection'' * ''Rabbids Go Home'' * ''Racquet Sports'' * ''Raving Rabbids Party Collection'' * ''Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time'' * ''Rayman Origins'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' * ''Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party'' * ''Red Steel'' * ''Red Steel 2'' * ''Shaun White Skateboarding'' * ''Shaun White Snowboarding: Road Trip'' * ''Shaun White Snowboarding: World Stage'' * ''Six Flags Fun Park'' * ''Sleepover Party'' * ''SoulCalibur Legends'' (Europe) * ''Sports Party'' * ''Summer Athletics 2009'' (Europe) * ''Summer Sports Party'' * ''Surf's Up'' * ''Team Elimination Games'' * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up'' * ''Telly Addicts'' * ''Tenchu: Shadow Assassins'' * ''The $1,000,000 Pyramid'' * ''The Adventures of Tintin: The Game'' * ''The Amazing Race'' * ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' * ''The Dog Island'' * ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience'' * ''The Price is Right'' * ''The Price is Right 2010 Edition'' * ''The Price is Right Decades'' * ''The Smurfs: Dance Party'' * ''TMNT'' * ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' * ''Top Trumps Adventures'' * ''Totally Spies! Totally Party'' * ''TV Show King Party'' * ''Vacation Sports'' * ''Victorious Boxers: Challenge'''' (Europe) * [[Voodoo Dice|''Voodoo Dice]] * ''We Dare'' * ''Where's Waldo? The Fantastic Journey'' * ''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 1st Edition'' * ''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 2nd Edition'' * ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: 3rd Edition'' * ''World Sports Party'' * ''Your Shape featuring Jenny McCarthy'' Nintendo 3DS * ''Asphalt 3D'' * ''Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D'' * ''Cubic Ninja'' * ''Driver: Renegade'' * ''Funky Barn 3D'' * ''Horses 3D'' * ''Imagine Babies 3D'' * ''Imagine Babyz'' * ''Imagine Fashion Designer'' * ''Imagine Fashion World 3D'' * ''James Noir's Hollywood Crimes'' * ''Michael Jackson: The Experience'' * ''Monster 4x4 3D'' * ''NCIS 3D'' * ''Petz Countryside'' * ''Petz Fantasy 3D'' * ''Puppies 3D'' * ''Puzzler Mind Gym 3D'' * ''Puzzler World 2012 3D'' * ''Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D'' * ''Rabbids Rumble'' * ''Rayman 3D'' * ''Rayman Origins'' * ''The Adventures of Tintin: The Game'' * ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' * ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D'' * ''Zoo Resort 3D'' Wii U * ''Assassin's Creed III'' * ''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' * ''Child of Light'' * ''ESPN Sports Connection'' * ''Just Dance 4'' * ''Just Dance 2014'' * ''Just Dance 2015'' * ''Just Dance 2016'' * ''Just Dance 2017'' * ''Just Dance 2018'' * ''Just Dance 2019'' * ''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth'' * ''Rabbids Land'' * ''Rayman Legends'' * ''Watch Dogs'' * ''Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013'' * ''ZombiU'' Nintendo Switch * ''America's Greatest Game Shows: Wheel of Fortune & Jeopardy'' * ''Assassin's Creed III Remastered'' * ''Assassin's Creed Odyssey'''' (Cloud Edition) * [[Child of Light|''Child of Light]] * ''Hasbro Game Night'' ** [[Trivial Pursuit Live!|''Trivial Pursuit Live!]] ** ''Risk '' * [[Hungry Shark World|''Hungry Shark World]] * ''Just Dance 2017'' * ''Just Dance 2018'' * ''Just Dance 2019'' * ''Legendary Fishing'' * ''Monopoly'' * ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' * ''Rayman Legends: Definitive Edition'' * ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'' * ''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' * ''Sports Party'' * ''Steep'' * ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' * ''Trials Rising'' * ''Uno'' * ''Valiant Hearts: The Great War'' Visual identity Ubisoft 1986.png|Logo from 1986 to 1990. Logo Ubi Soft Entertainment Software 1990.png|Logo from 1990 to 1995. Ubisoft 1995.png|Logo from 1995 to 2003. Ubisoft (Obsolete).svg|Logo from 2003 to 2017. Ubisoft 2.svg|Current logo. Ubisoft.svg Ubisoft 2 (White).svg Ubisoft (White).svg ES: Ubisoft Category: Developers Category: Publishers Category:Companies Category:Ubisoft Category:Major Companies